Me and Him?
by LiVe-N-lOvE-j-N-a
Summary: Why would anyone love me? I just dont understand how my crush would like me to!
1. Chapter 1

Proluge

Jackies p.o.v.

"Jackie," he said in a low sweet voice, "I love you!" He whispered and kissed my neck.

I pushed him away and said "I love you too, but you said that you hated me two days ago! What happened these past two days that made you change your mind?"

"OH MY DAMN, you seriously thought that I hated you?" I started crying because he was laughing. "Oh Jackie..."

"Dont touch me! You lyed to me!" I screamed at him as he hugged me tight and I just continued to sob into his chest. I could feel his warmth putting me to sleep in his big strong arms.

He rocked me to sleep as I held on to him tightly. I couldnt help but hold on. I felt like I was falling everytime I let go and I would, jumping-like, grab his shirt again.

The last thing I remember is telling him that I loved him!

Chapter 1

Dan's p.o.v.

Jackie looks very upset right now. I can't believe that shes actually gonna throw this party. She also looks pale and weak. Her clothes bearly fit her anymore. "I'm gonna go talk to Jackie you guys," I didn't care if they heard.

"Hey, Jackie?"

"Hey," Jackie replied slowly and she seemed very tired.

"Hey Jackie!" This girl called from across the room. "I need to talk to you."

"Will you excuse me Danny? I promise I will come right back and talk to you," she asked with a weak smile playing on her light pink, gorgeous lips.

"Yeah I think they really need you," I nodded at their frantic waving.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Even though I couldn't hear what they were saying I knew they talking about me.

I watched Jackie keep glancing at me. Then after about ten minutes she gazed at me with her pale blue eyes, gave her friends a weak smile and walked towards me.

Brandi's p.o.v.

I watched Jackie walk around setting up the party and everything. She looked so weak and porceline-like.

"Jackie do you need help?"

"It's ok Brandi. I swear I'm fine," she lied with a weak kind of smile.

"Okay, I'm here if you need me."

I continued to watch her set up for the party when the door bell rang!

Bubba's p.o.v.

"Hey Jackie! Happy birthday! Are you okay, you look pale."

"I'm fine honestly, just tired," she replied weakly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jackies p.o.v.

"Mommy," she cried.

"Who is that?" I pointed at the baby running to pick her up and protecting her.

"Honey, where are you?" He asked.

"Danny?"

"Hey theres my two girls!" He gave me a hug and kissed the little girl.

Suddenly I got the urge to just jump into his arms and kiss him, but I knew that Danny didn't love me like I loved him. I knew that I loved him to much, and if he didn't love me like that then why is he here?

Thats when i woke up, near tears, because no matter how beautiful that dream was, I knew it would never happen.

Dan's p.o.v.

"I wish Jackie would realize how beautiful she is. Shes so sweet and nice and helpful," I believed I was thinking, but I was wrong!

"Dude just ask her out, I mean she's totally into you! I can't believe that you can't see that," Bubba said when I looked dumb-founded.

"I doubt that shes in love with me! She probablly Just thinks of me like a brother," I sighed looking at the angel that haunted my dreams. "I'm positive that she thinks nothing more of me than the brother thing!"

I turned and walked away.

Two Days Later

Brandi's p.o.v.

"Yo, Babe."

"Yeah honey?"

"We really need to hook those two up. I mean she likes him and he likes her. We should set those two up on a date!"

"Your right. I'll call Jackie and you call Danny."

Bubba's p.o.v.

"Hey Danny, sup?" I spoke into the phone.

"Not much. So watcha up to Bubba?" His voice sounded muffled

"Nothing. Hey the girls and I are about to go out for some food, wanna join us?"

"Of course. Where should I met you?"

"The pizza joint that we always go to together."

"Okay. See ya there bye."

"See ya."

Jackie's p.o.v.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jackie!"

"Sup lady?"

"The guys and I are gonna go get something to eat, you wanna join us?"

"I don't know. Whos going?"

"Me, you, Bubba and Dan!"

"I guess! The usual spot?"

"Yeah."

Dan's p.o.v.

I showed up at the pizza place and looked around for any of them. None of them were there so I found a table in the back. I couldn't believe that this would be the first actual meal i had with Jackie! I really like her. NO LOVE HER!

Just as I thought that my angel walked through the door with her pale hair flowing behind her. She looke as pretty as ever but very very pale.

I waved her over and watched as she turned a shade of pink.

"Hey lady," she laughed a sweet little laugh.

"Yo mister," I laughed back.

"Should we order? I'm starving!"

"You look very hungry," I laughed.

Just then both our phones rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dan," Bubba's voice came threw the phone. "Listen..."

Just then Jackie said "Brandi come on why not?"

"Whats up," I asked Bubba.

"Brandi and I aren't gonna be able to make it, but this give you a chance to find out that she really does like you."

Jackie looked scared "Brandi he doess not."

"Bubba,"I said.

"Oh one more thing be careful Jackie gets sick after eating and sometimes faints. Make sure up keep an eye on her. See ya later. Bye." There was a click.

"Bubba?"

"Brandi?" came Jackies voice. I looked at her and she looked very scared.

Brandi's p.o.v.

"Okay I just told her we can't make it."

"And I told him we couldn't make it either then I told him what you said about her getting sick after eating."

"Good thinking Bubba."

Bubba's p.o.v.

After Brandi and I told them we couldn't come we sat at home just talking about everything. We were both wondering why Jackie was as pale as she was. I wasn't sure but i thought that she might have cancer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jackies's p.o.v.

As Danny and I talked, I wondered if I should tell him that I have Lukemia.

"...Go out with me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said would you go out with me?"

"Sure!"

"Cool!"

"I guess this is our first date," I said nervously laughing.

"Yeah, I guess so."

We ordered some pizza and sat talking.

Danny's p.o.v.

I don't know why I was so worried about asking her out, but I guess I was relieved when she said yes. I really do love her and I guess she'll never know how much I do!

As soon as we got done eating it looked like she was gonna be sick.

"Jackie?"

She ran off to the bathroom.

"Shit," I thought to myself. "Our first date was a disater."

Jackie's p.o.v.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean to ruin our first date. I really am happy that you asked me out though," I said smiling and remembering how happy I was that he asked me out. I almost screamed yes when he asked me.

"It's ok Jackie, It doesn't change the way I feel about you. Trust me."

"I do. Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything!"

"How much do you really like me? And be honest!" I couldn't believe I just said that.

Danny's p.o.v.

Oh my damn! It's like she just read my mind. Should I tell her the truth or should I lie? Nah I'll tell her the truth.

"Okay you want the truth?"

"Yes please."

"I love you."

Brandi's p.o.v.

"He said what?"

"What is it sweety?"

"Oh my god. I'm so happy for you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jackie's p.o.v.

I'm so happy about toay but I don't know if this is a dream or not. Maybe I should tell him about the cancer. At that moment I stumbeled so bad that I fell and hit my head on the table before Danny could catch me.

Danny picked me up and set me on the couch while he went to get some stuff to clean my cut.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind."

For the next two hours we sat there watching t.v. even though all I wanted to do was sleep.

I started falling asleep when he spoke.

"Jackie," he said in a low sweet voice. "I love you!" He whispered and kissed my neck.

I pushed him away and said "I love you too but," I paused remembering what he said at the party to Brandi and Bubba in front of me. "You said that you hated me two days ago. What happened these past two days that made you change your mind?"

"Oh my Damn. You seriously thought that I hated you?" I started crying because he was laughing. "Oh Jackie..."

"Don't touch me! You lyed to me!" I screamed at him as he hugged me tight and I just continued to sob into his chest. I could feel his warmth putting me to sleep in his big strong arms.

He rocked me to sleep as I held on to him tightly. I couldn't help but hold on. I felt like I was falling everytime I let go and I would, Jumping-like, grab his shirt again.

The last thing I remember is telling him that I loved him!

Bubba's p.o.v.

"So she hit her hand on the table then what?"

"What?" Brandi's Worried voice came on the other line.

"Shes fine. she told me she loves me." Danny sounded a little worried.

"So whats wrong?"

"I found out why shes so pale but thats only because she was asleep on me."

"Why?" Both Brandi and I asked.

"I think she should tell you. It's not my place."

THE NEXT DAY

Jackie's p.o.v.

I awoke in a daze, wondering where I was, when I felt an arm tighten around me. I looked to see who it was but my glasses were missing so I could only see an outline of the persons face.

I couldn't remember what I did yesterday. All I knew was that my head hurt.

"Jackie?" A familiar voice questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Kind of. Can I have my glasses?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You hit your head on the table last night and broke youe glasses."

"Oh god. Fuck," I said pissed that I broke them and was stupid enough to fall.

"Hey honey it's ok we'll just go get your other pair."

"I don't think they'll work," I said as everything started going black.

"Okay maybe I should take you to the doctors to get your glasses fixed."

"No. I have to go to the E.R. to talk to "my" doctor."

"What do you mean "your" doctor?" He asked as I passed back out.

Danny's p.o.v.

"Help! Somebody help!" I screamed out in the middle of the hospital.

As soon as one of the nurses saw Jackie she screamed "Guys it's Jackie. Get her doctor now!"

About 10 to 20 nurses ran up to me with a bed .

"What happened," asked one of them.

"I don't know." I cried. 


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's p.o.v.

"Jackie you really scared us." I hugged her lightly.

"Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

I got down on one knee, small box in hand and said "Ever since I met you back in school I've loved you. I know this is short notice, but will you marry me?"

She started crying so I stood up to take her to sit off to the side, but she jumped in my arms and started kissing me. "Yes Danny I will," she spoke between kisses.

Just then Brandi and Bubba walked up.

Jackie's p.o.v.

"Okay everyone. I've got good news and bad news. What do you want first," I asked weakly.

"Bad news," they said in unison.

"I bet your all wondering why I'm so pale. Well..." I paused as they stared at me. "I have cancer..." Brandi gasped and Danny looked ready to break down and cry, but Bubba looked like he knew the whole time.

"The cancer I have is called Lukemia. Danny experience one of my attacks," I smilied at him.

"Will you be okay?" Brandi looked scared.

"They can't cure it. I have one year to live," I started to cry. Danny grabed me and made me sit on his lap, thats when everyone noticed the ring on my finger.

"Jackie?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah Danny proposed to me right before you guys showed up."

"Oh my god, Congradulations," Brandi and Bubba hugged me lightly.

Brandi's p.o.v.

It's been about four months since we found out. It's been two months since the wedding, and Jackie just called to say that shes pregent. I can't believe this. I was maid of honor. And now I'm gonna be an aunt and godmother.

Bubba's p.o.v.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Yeah and the godfather."

"Kick ass man."

I hugged Danny.

Danny's p.o.v.

Jackie came in from the doctors and looked very upset.

"Whats wrong honey? Did the cancer get worse?"

"No."

"So whats wrong?"

"I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm Pregnet."

"How? When?"

"Our wedding night."

"Oh wow."  
Jackie's p.o.v.

It's been 7 months since I found out I was pregnet. It's been a hard pregnency but I'm due any day now.

I was just about to sit down when there was a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Danny!" I screamed in pain.

Danny's p.o.v.

"I found her lying on the floor."

"Okay. Anything else you can tell me?"

"No. All I know is that I want her and the baby to live."

Just then Brandi and Bubba ran up to me. We hugged and sat down. I explained to them what I knew but i could no longer hold back my tears.

Brandi's p.o.v.

I paced the waiting room unable to stay still. Danny was still crying and Bubba was calling Jackies parents.

I couldn't stand it anymore so I walk over to the nursery to see what my niece or nephew would look like if it lived.

"Brandi," Danny came up behind me. "The doctor said that the baby is fine but Jackie might not survive. They said they would bring the baby out soon. Its a girl and I don't know what Jackie wanted to call her. did she ever tell you?"

"She always loved the name Sage or Savannah."

"I love Savannah."

"So do I."

Bubba's p.o.v.

"So the baby is a girl. I can't believe I'm an uncle."

Danny's p.o.v.

Sitting in Jackies room praying to god that she lives the doctor walks in and gives her a shot.

"This is a new type of shot that is going to hopefully help with her condition," the doctor said.

"Okay thank you."

Jackies p.o.v.

"Mommy," she cried.

"Who is that?" I pointed at the baby running to pick her up and protecting her.

"Honey, where are you?" He asked.

"Danny?"

"Hey theres my two girls!" He gave me a hug and kissed the little girl.

Suddenly I got the urge to just jump into his arms and kiss him, but I knew that Danny didn't love me like I loved him. I knew that I loved him to much, and if he didn't love me like that then why is he here?

Thats when i woke up, near tears, because I knew the dream came true. 


End file.
